Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine is a GameCube video game released in 2002. Sunshine is the only game in the Mario platforming series to be released on the console, though was welcomed to critical (92$ average on GameRankings) and commercial (5.5 million copies sold) acclaim (despite its predecessor and successor performing better on both fronts). The year after the game was released it was introduced to the Player's Choice line of products, making it a mere $20 (USD). In the game the title character Mario will make use of his new device F.L.U.D.D. in an effort to rid Isle Delfino of its pollution problem, which he was falsely credited for. The real culprit and the motives behind it are revealed as the player progresses through this GameCube classic. Story Mario sets out for the prestigious tropical retreat of Isle Delfino for a well-deserved vacation with Princess Peach, Toadsworth and friends. Upon arrival, Mario finds that the once-pristine island which was vandalsied with graffiti and toxic goop. As a result of this pollution, sun-shaped guardians of the island called Shine Sprites, the island's sources of power, have dispersed and the island is covered in a perpetual shadow. Even worse, the culprit is seen spreading the graffiti disguised as Mario (later referred to as "Shadow Mario"). Thus, Mario is promptly arrested as soon as his plane lands. Mario is put on trial, found guilty, and is ordered to clean up the mess and return the Shine Sprites. To help with the cleaning, Mario finds F.L.U.D.D. or "Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device", a powerful water cannon toted like a backpack. Mario sets out on his adventure, promising to clear his name and locate the real criminal while restoring tranquility and order to Isle Delfino. Gameplay Super Mario Sunshine is similar to Super Mario 64 in many ways, though evolves upon the tried and true formula while taking advantage of the GameCube's controller. Fans of 64 will feel right at home, though will have to adjust to the new device by Professor E. Gadd. Later in the game, the gameplay is almost similar to a sandbox game, as you can roa almost freely throughout the island. Hub and levels The game featured a multitude of stages that could all be accessed by the game's hub, which was Delfino Plaza. While in Super Mario 64 the game's levels could be accessed via paintings on walls, Sunshine's stages can be found by going through rainbow colored paint that was created by Shadow Mario, with the exception of a few stages. Once you enter a level, you'll be able to choose which mission you want to partake in. After the player chooses the mission he wishes to conquer, the goal will always be the same: collect the mission's Shine Sprite. Shine Sprites give life to Delfino Isle. After Shadow Mario came and terrorized the area, all of the Shine Sprites were dispatched and moved to various locations around the island. Mario's goal is to retrieve them, all 120 of them. Doing so requires patience and determination, as well as plenty of dexterity to complete the more challenging levels. After Mario collects the desired item, he'll be sent back to the hub world where he can choose where to go next. Some of the Shine Sprite are actually found in the Hub, similar to Super Mario 64. The game's secret levels are unarguably the most popular stages in the game. They represent the true essence of a Mario game and are nothing but pure platforming. During secret stages, Mario will not have F.L.U.D.D. to aid him, and will have to complete each of the suspended stages by using his abilities alone. They are complete nonsense and will have the player thinking critically during the final stages. Upon revisiting these stages, F.L.U.D.D. can be used. In all there are an average of 1 or 2 of these stages in each area. F.L.U.D.D. Super Mario Sunshine retains many of the features found in Super Mario 64 though adds its own innovations as well. The biggest inclusion is the addition of F.L.U.D.D., which gave Mario a variety of new abilities that all were based around water. With F.L.U.D.D., Mario could spray water, hover above ground, go extremely fast, or rocket high above buildings. Hovering gave Mario an extra boost and allowed the player to better determine where Mario lands. Spraying was used to attack enemies that were vulnerable to water and for various other uses. Going extremely fast was used to simply get from one point to another at high speeds, and could also be used in the water. Finally, rocketing was used to get on top of buildings or landmarks that were just too high to reach normally. With these newfound abilities Mario could thwart his enemies with ease and could get exactly where he wanted to. The F.L.U.D.D is one of Mario's moves in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It pushes enemies back when activated and used. Yoshi Yoshi makes his triumphant return and appears as a partner for Mario after he conquers specific missions. Mario must then bring Yoshi his required fruit (declared by a thought bubble above the creature's egg) to use him. Yoshi is strikingly similar to F.L.U.D.D., which is appropriate since after Mario gets on top of him the water device is rendered useless. Yoshi's super high jump can give Mario access to higher grounds, his tongue can grab in enemies from afar, and his speed can allow for faster travel. Like F.L.U.D.D., Yoshi has a liquid spewing technique that will cause the fleet of feet dinosaur to shoot juice from its mouth which can be replenished by eating fruit. A disgusting act to be sure, but one that gets the job done. It should be noted that Yoshi cannot come in contact with water in this game, and will automatically disappear whenever he does. Nevertheless, Yoshi is a necessary character to the completion of the game. Characters *Mario - The main character of the game. *FLUDD - A sentinent robotic waterpack that can squirt water. *Yoshi - A dinosaur that can jump high and do other sorts of tricks. *Peach - Comes along with Mario on his vacation. *Toadsworth and the Toads - Peach's steward who also takes care of the Toads during their stay at Isle Delfino. *Bowser - Mario's worst enemy and the final boss of the game, he gets his son to kidnap Princess Peach. *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's apparent 8th son and Mario's main unexpected enemy who disguises himself as an imitation of Mario, also known as Shadow Mario. Levels Table of episodes Trivia *Despite being developed in Japan, the Japanese version of the game uses the English voice with Japanese subtitles. *During the short movie where FLUDD examines you, you will see a screen on the bottom left showing screens from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, and Super Mario 64. *In the Pinna Park's first secret world, the background will have a Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island theme. *In a few of the backgrounds of secret worlds, you'll see an old school Mario sprite from Super Mario Bros. Category: Major Nintendo games Category: Mario games Category: Mario platform games Category: GameCube games Category: GameCube Mario games Category: 2002 video games Category:GameCube-only games